Hetalia One Shots
by CatbugandPuppycat
Summary: Bunch of one shots
1. Chapter 1

It was another long day tending to Vashie's sheep it was the best job you loved taking care of them. Your boss was Vash or as you like to secretly call him Vashie. "Hey (Y/n) come on inside I have a surprise for you." You hear Vashie yell you smiled calling your dog and round up the sheep. After you got all the sheep in the pin your clothes were filthy your dog didn't help by tackling you with his muddy paws caking your arms and body with mud. As you enter the house someone grabs your slender arm. It was your boyfriend Feliks.

"(Y/n) it's time for a bath you're like all muddy it's unfabulous." Poland mumbled as he pulled on your arm inching to the bathroom. You just stayed still knowing you don't argue with Poland. Then Vashie stopped Feliks from opening the bathroom door. "Like seriously me and fabulous girlfriend need to take a bath." Poland complained you just looked at the two men staying silent.

"Me and (Y/n) we're going to take a bath." Switzerland said with a straight face as you blushed deeply. You loved both of the men, honestly but Feliks asked you first.

"I have a fabulous idea all take a bath but like fabulous (Y/n) in the middle." Feliks smiled you and Vash nodded. So after that you bathed with the Germanic men having a wonderful time.

 **The end :D**

 **Poland: Writer fabulous writing can we take a bath**

 **Writer: 0/0 Poland really not now**


	2. Chapter 2

Gentleman 2p America X Princess Reader

"Wake up Princess." Your maid, Marin, shook you. You groaned and went deep into your covers it was morning and you were tired you were up all night reading an amazing book because you really really hated your life as a princess.

"5 more hours." You yawn about to fall asleep again.

"My lady your mother has picked a husband for you." She said.

"But I'm only (Your age) not a fricken 20 year old!" You yell standing on your bed outraged by this.

"It's to bring peace between France and Britain if we don't we'll go to war." She sighs. You growled you knew who it was Francis Bonnefoy, he was always so mean to your older brother, Arthur Kirkland. And he was perverted to you and you hated it. "And you will move to France with him after you both are wed." She says leaving the room. And you also really hated war because people tried to kidnap you more than on a normal day and that was still a lot on normal day.

"This isn't fair I want to marry the dashing Allen F. Jones." You cry into your pillow.

 ***Flash back***

This was your first ball you were only 8. You looked in the corner a guy stood all by himself, he was cute. His hair was slicked back with some strands of hair sticking out he had the most adorable cowlick a tux even if he didn't look like the tuxtype. Red eyes tan skin and a smile with a missing tooth. 'Oh my gosh he's so cute.' You think blushing walking towards him. "May I have the next dance?" You curtsy he smiles.

"Hello Princess of course you can." He grinned grabbing your arm and pulling you to the dance floor doing the waltz.

"I'm surprised you know know the waltz you don't look like the type to waltz." You smiled as he chuckled.

"I know I'm more of the baseball type but I love to learn new things." He smiled charmingly. "And why did you pick me out of every other guy here at the ball I mean I am just a commoner not anyone important." He says

"Well you're so cute and you seemed super nice." You smile as the dance ended you scribbled down your number on his hand. "Hey call me sometime so we could meet up and hang out." You smile as you walked back to your parents. Then your parents forbid you to see Allen again. But the girl you were you didn't listen and saw him every Saturday afternoon.

 ***Back to the horrid reality and yummy breakfast***

"So (Y/N) are you excited for your wedding in two days?" Your mother said as you about choked on your eggs.

"Two days!" You yell as your mother smiled and nodded.

"Two more days until your wedding I've got the most beautiful dress picked for you." She smiled as you ran out of the room out of the palace and to the fountain.

"Doll what's wrong?" You recognized the voice it was Allen.

"A-Allen my mother is forcing me to marry Francis the prince of France." You hug him closely as you cried on his chest. "I don't want to marry him because I love you." You sobbed in his chest as he rubbed your back.

"Hey doll I love you too but we should probably hide before the royal guards find you ok?" He smiled you nodded as he carried you bridal style. You squeaked in surprise of what he did. He chuckled. "Your adorable princess." He brought you to his house which you had never been in. It was a mansion literally a mansion.

"This is magnificent." You say marveling it even if it was as big as the palace.

"Doll face you know what me and you can move to America and the guards will never find you." He says holding your waist and pulling you close to his chest. You smiled and nodded.

 **So you and Allen ran away to America and lived a great life together. You had 1 daughter and named her Emily. She had tan skin beautiful red eyes and the same auburn hair Allen had. She was always a daddy's girl.**

 ***Extended ending***

"Daddy mommy I'm ready for the first day of school." Emily yelled as you and Allen walked across the room. You and him smiled at your first daughter she was growing up. "Mommy when's my baby brother going to be born?" She asks rubbing your stomach lightly.

"When he will but his name will be Jason how does that sound?" You smile she smiled back.

"I'll be the bestest big sister in the whole entire universe." She smiled.

"Remember if someone pisses you off sock 'em in the jaw and they'll shut up right away." Allen said as Emily giggled.

"Bye mommy bye daddy I love you both." She smiled walking out the door you cried lightly this was your first daughter ready for school she was becoming a big girl.

"Hey doll what's wrong?" Al said in concern. "Is the baby coming?" The tone became worried. You shook your head no.

"Our little girl is growing up Al this is just wonderful. I love you Allen." You said as he kissed you.

"I love you too doll." Allen says parting.

 **The end! :D**

 **Big F.Y.I. France is kinda mad at me for cutting him out of the story . he needs to get over. Allen says he likes it so yes! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the years Prussia X Reader

Out of the world there was one person that truly understand the albino nation of Prussia her name was, (Y/n). They practically grew up together when Gilbert's empire fell (Y/n) decided since she didn't didn't have a pet to stay with her all her life she decided to pick the albino nation. She cared for Prussia so much even if he didn't notice you had a crush on him ever since they meet. Today was another world conference (Which happens 6 days a week Sunday was an exception for church). America was stuffing his face, Greece peacefully asleep, Iggy and Francey Pants fighting, Italy eating pasta, Germany yelling at Italy not to eat pasta during meeting. Spain chased Romano around trying to hug him while Romano yelled at him to stop following calling a jerk bastard as usual, you and Prussia just watched the other countries stupidity. "So (Y/n) wanna ditch and go to my house?" He asked in his usual raspy tone you smiled and nodded your head. "Alright let's go." He grabbed your hand and lead you out of there. He got to his car and opened the passenger door you smiled he was so nice to you always.

"Thank you so much Gilbert." You giggled ever so quietly as he smiled and gave his infamous grin which was actually quite adorable in your opinion. You sat in the passenger seat noting the Prussian flag seat cover the Gilbird charm that hung from his mirror and a bottle of beer in his cup holder which you knew it was kinda stupid to have that there because if you got pulled over the police would have saw that and you were not in Germany you were in America therefore it was illegal. Of course his car had to look like his flag as well. He could be so vain at times. When he got in the car he pulled you into a passionate kiss. "Ich liebe dich." He smiled and you said it back **The end. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Little Kid Luciano X Little Kid Reader The Teddy Bear Fluff

"(Y/n) wanna play?" You heard an Italian accent yell you looked over to see your best friend Luciano holding a teddy bear. It was about his height but he was a little taller but you and the bear were the exact same height.

"So adorable!" You exclaimed running over and hugging the bear and your friend. He then chuckled. "How did you get it, it's like impossible." You say yeah that bear in preschool was so hard to get. He had a dark smirk on his face.

"I have my ways (Y/n)." He set the bear down as you tackled it happily. Luciano smiled as you got up sitting on the bears lap. He brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear and you blushed slightly looking at the Italian child.

"Ti amo (Y/n)." You knew the meaning of that by heart it was I love you.

"Ti amo auche." You smiled that was I love you too.

 **The end :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Romania X Reader Play If You Dare

"Time to lock up." You said to yourself inching towards the door. Then something made a loud crash you stiffened in fear. "H-hello who's there?" You say turning around slowly. You heard a low chuckle.

"Not there dear look again to your right." A voice said with a funny accent you looked at your right. The guys eyes were glowing a red color same with his earrings his teeth were a perfect white but he had fangs his skin was pale and he had some different clothing on than your county wore. "My name is Vladimir or Romania." He smirked baring his fangs this was scaring you. He took a step and you took a step back as he chuckled. "Aw dear I don't want to hurt you." He cooed you knew that's what a murder said in every horror movie even the hot guys like him. You started to dash up the stairs and suddenly he was in front of you. "Let's play a game it's called hide and seek. You hide and I seek if I win you're mine but if you win I'll leave deal." You thought for a moment and nodded. "Ok I have 25 minutes to find you let the game begin. 1….2...3…." He started to count you ran as fast as your legs could carry you. You ran towards your family treasury which was huge! And had a password you thought no one could crack. It was 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0. It was clever but that was when you were 5 but still you were hoping he wouldn't think of it. You opened the door to the treasury and close it you were lucky there was a way to access to get outside of the safe when this horrible game was done and over with. 5 minutes had passed it felt like a whole day had gone by, then footsteps became loud then louder and louder then it stopped right in front of the safe you heard numbers being punched in and you heard the sound go off that it was right, the right code. You became more scared as every second passed. Then the door opened to see the Romanian with a smirk baring his fangs. "I win you're mine dear, (Y/n)." How did he know your name you hadn't even introduced yourself.

"No I won't go with you I have to stay here and watch this house it's all I had left of my family, please don't make me leave this house." You begged on your knees sobbing. It was true all of your family died in this house with a weird disease that you were somehow immune to, but you were forced to watch them all die at the age of 7. It was a scarring experience but you lived through it. You were forced to teach yourself how to cook clean and work for the bills long and hard hours for a horrible company. He looked at you with eyes full of sympathy and crouched down to your eye level with a soft smile this time not showing his fangs.

"Ok dear may I resided in your house with you I didn't mean to make you cry please forgive me. I want to be there for you help you out I was never liked by anyone but my two friends Lukas or Norway and Arthur or United Kingdom and North Ireland." He says a little sadly you smiled and hugged him.

"Of course Vladimir you may stay with me. And I had to admit you are a little cute." You smiled kissing the Romanian's cheek. "Te iubesc Vladimir. (I love you in Romanian)" He smiled with a pink blush on his face.

"Te iubesc (Y/n)." He kissed you softly and you kissed back. That night you and Romania made love in your family's safe not a care in the world.

 **The End :D**

 **Romania: Writer I liked the ending hey Ms. Reader You and I can do it anytime *Winks***

 **Writer: *Face palms* Romania not all readers want to do that a second time**

 **Romania: Fine then we can writer**

 **Writer: STOP IT I'M A DANG VIRGIN!**

 **France: *Sneaks into the story* A virgin huh**

 **Writer: France shut up *Blushing deeply* I didn't even add you in this story! *Pushes the countries out of the story and starts reading some lemons* Dang them**


	6. Chapter 6

2p America X Reader X 2p England One Shot

"But I don't wanna." You whined

"But (Your name) you cussed pay up." Your boyfriend Oliver said holding out a jar full of quarters pennies nickels and half dollars that had a label that read 'Swear jar :)' on it. "Or would you rather me cut one of your fingers off." He threatened with a smile.

"F-fine!" You yell putting in a dollar bill."Thank you poppet." He giggled putting the jar on top of fridge and skipped out of the room.

"Hey doll face guess who." A voice said from behind grabbing your waist and pulling you towards him.

"Hmm Mattie." You teased, you knew it was Allen.

"Hell no I'm not that bastard." He growled.

"I know Allen." You smiled as he let go of your waist and grabbed Oliver's swear jar grabbing a fist full of money and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Hey doll face wanna go to the bar Oliver will never know." Allen smiled.

"Sure!" You smiled running to Allen's motorcycle wanting to drive but you knew he would never let you.

"Doll face get on." Allen said on his motorcycle already.

"Ok." You hug his chest and he blushed. "TO THE BAR!" You yell as Allen started his motorcycle.

 ***Time Skip after running over a couple of guys on the sidewalk***

"Why do people have to be dumb and walk on a sidewalk when a motorcycle is on it." You say annoyed by the dumbness of non-countries.

"I know right." He pushes you inside of the bar. "HEY DENMARK THE USUAL!" Al yelled across the bar.

"Coming up." Denmark smiled he gave the two beers. "One for the cutie." Denmark winked

"Hey Dane she's taken by me." Allen wrapped an arm around your waist as you blushed deeply you honestly loved Al.

"You're a lucky guy Allen." Denmark chuckled leaving. "Doll face I honestly love you would you be mine?" He asked as a blush formed on his face. You kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. "Ok starting now you're mine." He smirked sexily.


	7. Chapter 7

You began to play the piano gracefully. But again today you were all alone no one to play with or listen to your songs you compose. But sometimes the silence was your best friend the one thing that was filled by your genius music. But today you were playing Mozart's 1st symphony. You loved this piece by him once you finished you suddenly heard clapping you looked up to see the Austrian exchange student, Roderich Edelstein, smiling and resting a violin on his shoulder "Can I play something for you, (Y/n)?" He says sitting on the piano bench with you. You smiled and nodded. Then he put his hands on the piano he closed his eyes and started to play. It was your favorite piece by Mozart the 5th symphony. He had his eyes closed not even looking at a sheet of music. He had it memorized by heart, just like you did. Then he ended you clapped with joy. "Thank you (Y/n)." He grabbed your hand and kissed the top of it.

 **The end! :D**

 **Austria: Thank you for writing this Ms. Writer**

 **Writer: No problem Roderich**

 **Austria: -_-'' Don't call me that**


End file.
